A Normal Day
by BlackFox12
Summary: Sam wants just one normal day – but the way he goes about getting it puts him in serious trouble...


**A Normal Day**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Supernatural and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Sam wants just one normal day – but the way he goes about getting it puts him in serious trouble...

**Prompt:** 28 – movies, theft, rudeness

**Implement:** Hand and paddle

**Type of story:** Teen!chesters

**Warning(s):** Spanking

* * *

"But I want to go to the movies, Dean!" Sam snapped at his brother. "I'm sick of all this stupid training! I just want to have _one_ normal day for once!"

"I told you, Sammy. Dad said we have to train." Dean pushed his hair back from his face and sighed heavily. "We need to get better, so that we can one day go on hunts without needing protecting. But I tell you what," he continued, trying to be compromising, "if you do well in the training, I'll take you to the movies."

Sam looked down, unwilling to admit to his brother that he wanted to go see a film with a girl. If he did, Dean would spend the rest of the day teasing him; and Sam hated that. "Don't call me Sammy," he muttered.

"Whatever you say, Sammy."

"I have to call my friend who I was going with," Sam said, his tone bordering just on the edge of rudeness. "Have to let him know that I can't go because my dad and brother seem to think I need to spend all my time working!"

Dean frowned, giving him a warning look. "Lose the attitude. It's just going to get you into trouble."

"Whatever." Sam stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him as an act of defiance. Dean could pick the lock easily, but it suited Sam to cause the trouble for his brother anyway. Dean was only four years older than him, but sometimes Sam thought he might as well have two dads.

Instead of using the phone, Sam went to his brother's wallet, where Dean kept his spare cash. He was still annoyed with Dean enough to want to cause his brother more problems – and what better way than to take his money? Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't get anymore. All Dean had to do was go out and hustle pool or something.

It was easy.

Still, Sam managed to push away the nagging feeling of guilt as he headed out the front door to meet Emily.

* * *

The film had been good – and even better for the company – but as Sam walked outside with Emily, the full enormity of what he'd done came crashing over him. He'd skipped out on training and stolen money from his brother. There was a bitter taste in his mouth, and his palms started to sweat.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Emily asked, leaning against him.

"I think I'd better get home." Sam slipped his hand into his pocket, closing his fingers around the cell phone. He really should have kept it turned on, at least – but if he'd heard Dean's voice, he would have had no choice but to go back.

He just wanted a normal day, for once...

Emily pouted, but didn't argue. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, though, right?"

"Sure." Sam didn't mention that he'd probably be grounded until further notice. That was the least of his problems. In some ways, the cold air when they stepped out of the movie theatre was a relief. The sight that greeted him, however, was not.

Dean was standing there, leaning on the roof of the Impala. As he spotted Sam, he lifted a hand in greeting. "Hey. Your girlfriend want a lift back to her place?" Though the tone was pleasant enough, the look on his face as he glanced at his brother made Sam flinch. It looked like sitting was going to become a distant memory for the near future.

"That your brother?" Without waiting for a reply, Emily walked over to him.

Sam considered saying no, that Dean was a stranger. He quickly decided against that idea. If he tried saying that, Dean was sure to come out with all sorts of embarrassing stories just to prove that he _was_ his brother.

Besides, it sure beat getting a cab back.

* * *

"You're lucky Dad's not back yet," Dean said, after they'd dropped Emily off and were inside the house.

Sam said nothing, fully aware of the fact that Dean hadn't said anything about Emily. That alone proved to him just how serious it was. What had he been thinking? He'd stolen from his own brother. He reached into his pocket, and took out the change from the money, holding it out to Dean. "I would have paid you back..."

Dean glanced at the money, but didn't take it. "Keep it. Obviously, you need it – if you had to steal rather than ask me for it. Besides, I'm going to take it out of your hide."

Sam took a step back, flinching at the pure rage in Dean's voice. Was his brother going to beat him up? He guessed he would deserve it, but... "Dean, I'm sorry," he said in a small voice.

"If you're not now, you're gonna be."

When Dean reached for him, Sam flinched again – but all his brother did was wrap a hand around his upper arm, and yank him forward, sitting himself so that Sam fell forward over his lap. Then, immediately, he started swatting, both hard and fast.

Sam yelped and wriggled, feeling the smacks even through the denim of his jeans. His bottom began to heat up, and it didn't take long before the tears were slipping out of his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he kept repeating.

Dean didn't say anything, but he paused briefly so that he could slide his hands under Sam and undo his jeans, pulling them down to his ankles and following them with his underwear. He then resumed the spanking on Sam's bare bottom, still in silence. He continued the spanking, until Sam was sobbing without restraint.

Sam's breath caught as he felt Dean lean over him. A moment later, the hard wood of the paddle slammed into his behind. He gasped and jerked his head back.

Dean only gave him a good dozen blows with the paddle before dropping it and rubbing comforting circles on Sam's back. "It's all right. It's over."

"You're still mad," Sam whispered.

Dean shook his head and helped him to stand. "Not anymore – though you should have told me you wanted to go on a date. I probably would have let you go, no matter what Dad said," he added. "Next time, though, just let me know. The chick you were with was cute – and probably suits you, since you both have that intelligent, nerdy thing going on."

Sam relaxed finally, realising that his brother had forgiven him.

**The End**


End file.
